


you make me want things i cannot have

by elyxi



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Short, Smut, Top Sherlock, disappointed but we been knew, its clown hours, no beta we die like men, sorry - Freeform, the big stupid jumped out in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyxi/pseuds/elyxi
Summary: an experimental fic: exploring new writing methodsand who better to use than the two biggest idiots on the planet: sherlock holmes and john watson





	you make me want things i cannot have

**Author's Note:**

> some beta but not rlly big oops

Fall onto his bed  
in a tangle of limbs. 

The bedframe's creak a reminder of _forbiddenwrongright- perfect._

Vests and jackets divested of;  
shirts and pants thrown aside. 

Mouths never leaving the others',  
Legs intertwining into one another, 

trapped in their shared embrace. 

In between kisses: _"I love you"_ s;  
a snag of heated air.  
Tan against Milky White,  
calloused hands running the lengths.

_"You make me want things I cannot have."_  
A softer reply, _"take it, I'm yours."_  
Quiet moans and lower groans  
all in decibels untold.

In the dark, muted movements.  
Increasing breath; a sharp inhale.  
A hiss of air released. 

_"Relax."_ He mumbles.  
Says nothing more.  
Works as carefully as he dare. 

Opened up, laid bare. 

A gift from God himself. 

Push forward, ever so slow. 

Bite back a sharp cry. 

_"You're doing so good for me.  
Breathe now, that's right."_

They move in tandem,  
their flow undisturbed.

He in Him,  
and  
Him in He.

Their sweat mingles  
in the crook of his neck.

The clench of hands,  
the pace picks up.

Nothing now matters  
but their single coexistence.

They do not say anything;  
their feelings, affections unspoken.  
Read, observed and analysed instead.  
Symbol of all their work.

Tilt his hips  
and  
hit the spot.

_"There, oh God,  
right there. More."_

Keep going:  
faster, harder.  
The cries and pleas  
music to his ears.

Verdigris eyes against gunmetal  
could not be more different.  
Pressing to become a marathon.

Breathing and pushing hitched.

Just a bit more,  
just a bit faster. 

That rising wave of pleasure.  
That familiar clench and pressure.

It's here,  
oh, so quick,  
faster than lightning– 

And an explosion of colour,  
Obsidian Black and Pure White. 

Pushed over the edge,  
fly off into the abyss.

He follows through with a groan.  
Nothing is amiss.

The final dreads of pleasure  
course through their veins,  
as, emptied and exhausted, 

they fall back onto a cloud.  
Ragged breaths and  
muttered confessions aloud.

A shared laugh,  
a muffled sigh.

_“I love you.”  
“Well yes, I know.”_

Nothing short of benign. 

The thump of a pillow  
and an amused chuckle.  
His roll of eyes and twist of hips,  
but then a sudden playful struggle.

_“Oh, stay._  
Just a bit longer.”  
“I’ll only be a moment.”  
“A moment too long.” 

And with nothing more  
than a wink:  
_“Anything for you  
and your songs."_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if u were disappointed but were u really expecting anything better from me? i also kept it ambiguous on purpose so theres no yelling over toplock or bottomlock bc all yall crazy


End file.
